The New Fairy
by UnknowinglyB
Summary: Lira is a 15-year-old girl who is the daughter of the most successful man in Japan. She finds out she must marry on her 16th birthday she makes a wish and travels to fairy tail! Find out what happens to Lira or 'Nashi'. ( It's a bad Summary sorry)
1. Where Am I?

(Lira P.V.)

My father called me to his study to tell me something I'm quite scared of what he's going to say. He never talks to me same with mom, I finally got his door I knocked on it.

" Come in." My father said with his normal rough voice. I opened the door to see my father wearing his black suit and sitting behind his big desk filled with papers. He didn't even bother to look at me while I walked in and stood in front of his desk. I waited there knowing very well since I'm 'young lady' I can not speak till spoken too. I was waiting there for a couple minutes until he finally put his pen down and motioned for me to sit down, so i did as I was told or motioned. We then said those three words that I knew would happen one day.

" Your getting married." He simply stated and then went back to his work I froze I couldn't believe this was happening I'm only 15. Not trying to show any reaction I tried to compose myself so I could talk to my father.

" When?" I said looking down and my blonde hair covering my eyes.

" In two weeks when you turn 16." He simply stated not even looking at me and continuing with his paperwork.

" Excuse me." I said while walking out his study slowing straightening my posture and holding my head up. I headed to my room I opened the door and closed it once I heard the 'click' of the door I broke down. I sat there leaning on my door in my room crying not caring that the hard wood was cold and I only had a simple blue off the shoulder crop top with a matching high waist puffy skirt with pockets that went a little below my knee with black high heels . While I was sitting on the floor quietly crying so no one heard me there was knock on my door. I got up and checked the mirror and and fixed my makeup and opened the door. It was a maid.

" Excuse me miss dinner is ready." Jewel said - I actually know everyone's names including the maids and butlers I'm actually friends with all of them- I smiled.

" Can you send it up to my room please?" I said she probably noticed my puffy eyes that were not my makeup and she nodded not wanting to press any further and left. A couple of minutes passed and the food came up I ended up not eating anything because of my book. I am currently reading "To Kill A Kingdom" by Alexandra Christo ( A.N. It's a really book you should read it.) I checked the time on my clock it was currently 11:45pm I walked out onto my balcony and looked up at the stars and noticed the constellations. I smiled at the thought of Lucy Heartfilia.

" Looks like we're not that different now are we?" I said while a single tear went down my face I know very well that Lucy is just a fake anime character though we really are similar except she had friends…..no she had family that she could depend on and help her. Me on the other hand I have no one. I looked up at the stars once again ' If only I could experience what she got too….' I thought I walked back inside and changed into my nightgown and went to bed. For another day of having to act like nothing more than just a pretty object.

( Narrators P.V.)

Little did Lira know that right after she said that a certain star out of the night sky twinkled almost as if hearing her wish.

( Next Morning)

( Lira P.V.)

" NASHI!" Someone screamed I opened my eyes to find a random blond boy on top of me screaming the Nashi? Once getting out of shock I pushed him off of me. 'Wow I'm stronger than I thought.'

" Nashi come on we have to go to the guild mom and dad are already there!" The boy said while getting up. ' Guild?' I thought.

" Um can I meet you there?" I said at the boy he just smiled and left a couple of seconds passed and I heard 'click' indication he already left.

" Wait what?" I said sitting in the new room with different clothes and bed and everything! I got up and decided to take a shower I searched through the drawers and finally found a decent outfit and headed to the bathroom. Once I found it. I was putting my clothes down and I froze.

" Who is that?!" I screamed in the mirror was a girl who had pink hair in a messy bun with no bed hair and a whole different face and body? I looked down and noticed that indeed my body has changed I am now a lot more developed in my chest area.

" Wow." I said surprised.

" Wait where am I ?" I said finally realizing my situation. Right when I said a note appeared on sink counter. At this point I didn't even bother. I opened the letter it read,

' Dear Ms. Lira,

It has come to my attention that when you talked last night on Earth you wanted a better life filled with happiness and being able to make your own choices. So I took it upon myself to fulfil that wish though you are no longer Lira Catalina Williams. You are now Nashi Luna Dragneel and yes you are in Earth land. Your mother is Lucy Dragneel and your father is Natsu Dragneel and you also have twin brother named Nash Igneel Dragneel. If you wish to return to your Earth you are more than welcomed though if you do not then you will be living your life in Earth land as a fire dragon slayer as well as a celestial spirit mage with a special key that you will find under your pillow. However remember to never to tell anyone about it. I just figured because of your hardships I thought you deserved a little extra ;b Anywho I gotta go bye hope you enjoy your stay if you chose to stay and if you do then your family and everyone on Earth will think you died in your sleep. Hope you have fun!'

"Wow." Was all I could say I decided to finally take a bath since why not. Once I finished I got dress into some black high waisted black shorts that went all the way up to my belly button and down to a couple of inches from my butt. With a plain white shirt and did my hair up in a messy bun with only a little bit of black mascara and eyeliner and pink lip gloss. I also decided to wear some black sunglasses with converse. I check myself in the full length mirror of my new bedroom and I noticed something I didn't have to wear a dress or anything and I am comfortable in my clothes for once and another thing. I'm hot. I brushed my teeth and headed to the guild already knowing where to go I am not going to lie I was freaking out. I finally got there I'm looking at the door I can hear the noise from all of the chaos in the guild and I opened the doors to my new home. Fairy Tail!


	2. First Day!

( 'Nashi' P.V.)

I walked in front of the guild doors and opened them of course I ened up ducking down since there was a table heading to my head. I walk down the steps and head to the bar where the real Mirajane is! Okay Lira you can do this.

" Uh hey mira?" I said which kinda sounded more like a question. 'What do you expect? I'm talking to the Mirajane!'

" Oh hey Nashi do you want your regular?" Mira asked as sweet as she was in the anime.

" Um no thank you I already had breakfast this morning." I said with a smile.

" Oh okay tell me if you need anything." Mira said.

" Actually I was wondering if I could become one bartenders like you Mira?" I said with one of my sweet smiles my dad had me learn to get business deals.

" Are you sure you want to? I thought you liked going on jobs more than cooking, and do you know how to cook?" Mira said still sweet though you could hear the doubt in her voice.

" I'm sure if you want I can show you that I can cook!" I said actually excited to make my own food.

" Um sure."

" Okay!" I said all excited. I got out the ingredients for the dish and started cutting and slicing I could tell by the gasps that Mira was surprised I could cook so well.

( Time Skip - 30 Minutes)

( Still Lira's P.V.)

I finished with the dish and it looked absolutely perfect I handed it Mira and she said she loved it and let me have the job. I am so excited. I start tomorrow, and since I still had time I decided to go and find a good training area since I am so excited to learn magic! I was walking in the forest and found a perfect opening with a beautiful lake. I decided to try out the key that the letter told me about since celestial magic would probably be the easiest to learn and that was the only key I had. So I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the symbol I was a bit surprised but I said the chant anyway.

" Open gate of the Elementals!" I chanted and there stood 4 people two girls and two guys.

" Hello ms. Lira." They said in unison and bowed down to me.

" Um hello as well um may you introduce yourselves?" I asked them and they each got up and introduced themselves.

" I am Clair the water element. I can do any water type of magic as long as it involves water. I hope I can be of hel miss Lira!" She said happy I smiled and then the next spirit went.

" I am Liam the earth element. I as well can do any sort of magic as long as it involves earth I wish to be of any help I can to you ms. Lira." He said in a respectful tone and I smiled again and let the other spirits finish.

" I am Crystella I am the wind element. It's nice to meet you, I can do any sort of magic if it involves wind." Crystella said and smiled at me.

" My name is Maxon and as you can guess I am the fire element and same as the others I can do anything with magic if it involves fire and I want you to know this having our key makes you the most powerful wizard in all of the worlds and being of creation. I just hope that you are able to handle this power with honor rather than greed." Maxon said looking serious at the end of it. I fixed my posture and spoke with my most confident voice.

" Maxon, Crystella, Liam, and Claire I hope that we can all become friends and I shall never use your power if not needed I will never make you do anything for me and if one of you wishes to not serve me please tell me now so we don't have to make an contract. I want our bond to be built on trust, loyalty, honor, and most importantly friendship." I said with a smile at the end they all seemed happy with my speak well except Maxon since he seemed more of the lazy type. They then all said they would love to have a contract with me and so it turned out they were free throughout the week so that worked perfectly!

" Um I was wondering if you could teach me how to do fire dragon slaying magic Maxon?" I asked him while he was laying on the tree with his hoodie over his face.

" Ugh yeah sure if your not going to use me as much then it'll help me get more sleep in." He said which earned him a smack from Clair. His girlfriend.

" Maxon if Lira wants us to help her then you should! Without having something good come out from it she's our first holder and she's nice and caring we should appreciate this!" She said kicking him causing him to move from the tree and get out of his comfy spot. Which got him mad. He started getting burning flames surrounding him.

" Clair who said I was not thankful!" Maxon said with his raised voice. He looked like the devil though that all stopped when Claire was crying! I ran over and so did Crystella and we hugged her while she was crying while Maxon was frozen not knowing what to do.

" I'm sorry Clair will you forgive me?" Maxon said kneeling in front of her.

" No unless you help Lira and she is still able to call on us without having to bribe you." Claire said wiping her tears. Maxon nodded and she returned to normal. We all sweatdropped.

The rest of the day I was training with Maxon while the others just watched and it was nice getting to know them and we actually became friends so it was a fun day! I headed home and took a shower and went to sleep.


End file.
